1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for alkylation of aromatics, e.g., toluene methylation, with a zeolite catalyst, e.g., an aluminosilicate zeolite which has been modified with phosphorus, said process including pretreatment of the phosphorus-modified zeolite catalyst.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Zeolites are crystalline solids made up of aluminum-substituted SiO4 tetrahedral units joined together to form different ring and cage structures into a crystalline framework. The physical structure of zeolite is very porous with a large internal and external surface area. The substitution of aluminum generates a charge imbalance which must be countered by a supplementary counterion, such as a proton.
Zeolites can be shape-selective catalysts due to steric and electronic effects. Selective reactions can occur over zeolites as certain products, reactants or transition states are kept from forming within the pores either by transition state selectivity or because of size or shape of molecular diameter. By varying the preparation of zeolite catalysts, they can be modified to carry out very specific syntheses of desired products. Elements may be deposited on the zeolite to enhance properties of a zeolite catalyst used in particular processes.
Modified zeolite catalysts are known for alkylation of aromatics, specifically methylation of toluene to xylenes, especially p-xylene

Toluene methylation (TM) is a catalytic reaction of toluene with methanol to produce xylenes as shown below:

All of these xylene isomers, meta-xylene (m-xylene), ortho-xylene (o-xylene) and para-xylene (p-xylene), are important chemical intermediates. o-Xylene is oxidized to make phthalic anhydride which is used to make phthalate plasticizers among other things. m-Xylene is oxidized to make isophthalic acid, which is used in unsaturated polyester resins (UPR). However, p-xylene has by far the largest market of the three isomers. The largest use of p-xylene is in its oxidation to make terephthalic acid. Terephthalic acid is used in turn to make polymers such as polyethylene terephthalate (PET) and polybutylene terephthalate (PBT). PET is one of the largest volume polymers in the world. As such the demand for p-xylene is several times that for m- and o-xylene. In commercial manufacture p-xylene is purified from mixed xylenes by crystallization and adsorption processes.
Thermodynamic equilibrium compositions of o-, m-, and p-xylenes are approximately 25, 50 and 25%, respectively, at 500° C. The catalytic processes such as toluene disproportionation (TDP) and TM would give about 25% p-xylene (PX) in mixed-xylenes (MX). However, if a catalyst possesses shape selective properties it will give significantly greater than 25% PX. Typically, a shape selective catalyst would give >85% PX in MX.
Zeolites as catalysts for isomerization, toluene disproportionation, transalkylation, hydrogenation and alkane oligomerization and aromatization deactivate over time when operated under commercial process conditions and must be regenerated to continue to be used in a reaction system. In zeolite catalysts deactivation is at least in part attributed to the formation of carbonaceous deposits; i.e., “coke”, on the active site of the catalyst. Once the coking has affected catalyst performance to the point that product yield is no longer advantageous, the coke must be burned off of the catalyst in an oxygen-containing environment. The regenerated catalyst is then reintroduced into contact with the reactants and run until such time as coking again reduces performance to an unacceptable level. The catalyst is again regenerated and this cycle repeats.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,780 discloses a method for pretreatment of a zeolite catalyst with steam and/or a phosphorus-containing compound to decrease coking and extend catalyst life. Pretreatment may be by depositing approximately 4% by weight phosphorus, by contacting the catalyst with steam at 250-1000° C. for 15 minutes to 100 hours or by a combination of phosphorus deposition and steaming.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,504,072 discloses a process for the selective production of para-xylene by reacting toluene with methanol in the presence of a catalyst of a medium-pore zeolite, such as ZSM-5, which has been combined with an oxide modifier, such as phosphorus, and severely steamed at a temperature of at least 950° C. The catalyst may be regenerated after accumulating coke in the toluene methylation reaction by burning off a controlled amount of coke in a partial combustion atmosphere at temperature in the range of from about 400 to about 700° C.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,208 discloses a process for the methylation of toluene in the presence of a catalyst of zeolite modified with a Group VA element, such as phosphorus, antimony and arsenic, in an amount of at least 0.5% by weight. The catalyst is regenerated by burning coke from the catalyst in an oxygen-containing atmosphere, such as air, at elevated temperatures. The catalyst is reactivated by passing a vaporized Group VA compound through the catalyst bed. One example of reactivation is to pass an equal volume mixture of toluene and diphenyl phosphine chloride at a temperature of about 250° C. for about one-half hour and then heating in air at 150 cc/minute at about 550° C. for about one-half hour.
It is desirable to extend the process run time between regeneration cycles.